1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting a memory error and, more particularly, to a method for easily detecting a memory error that may occur when a memory is accessed or an allocated memory is freed in the process of developing software.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the errors that frequently occur in the process of software programming is an error in using a memory. In order for software to operate, generally, numerous variables are allocated for use in the memory. When the memory is inappropriately accessed or freed in a program, a fatal error may occur in runtime. Thus, a program developer should be careful that an inappropriate memory use does not occur in the programming stage and should correct a program code not to cause a memory error through debugging or testing.
However, to date, in order to remove such an error in using the memory in the programming process in developing software, a programmer carefully performs coding, personally examines a program source code after coding, and executes a program in various execution environments, and when an error occurs, the programmer debugs the error as the need arises. This method, however, has many problems in that high costs are needed and much time is necessary for detecting an error in using the memory, and if no error occurs by chance in executing the program although the memory is inappropriately used, such memory error can be hardly detected, which will inevitably lead to a fatal error at the stage of using the program, possibly causing a huge amount of loss of expenses.